


Is it Just memories or is it real?

by mythology-master (RedHeadedCommander)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confident Cullen, Cullen Smut, Custom Trevelyan, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Slow Burn, all the smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedCommander/pseuds/mythology-master
Summary: Tester for an idea I've been working on. Here's what I have so far but this may become bigger if I really work on it.





	

Her hands slipped into his golden curls as she tipped her face towards his with a sigh escaping through her parted lips. A smirk tugged at his scared upper lip and full bottom lip as he kissed down the column of her neck stopping to place hot opened mouth kisses and to nibble on her pulse point. Her body arched in response as she tugged his head back up to her. A bright pink flush spread across her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip earning a possessive growl from him.   
Buzzing interrupted her dream as she shifted her weight in the empty bed to grab her phone from the pillow next to her. Light flooded her sleepy eyes as she saw Dorian's name on her call screen. Clicking the answer button she laid the cold phone against her cheek.   
"What." Her sleep cracked voice said with a hint of annoyance.   
"Well hello my little sleep deprived friend. Are you awake enough to give me a ride home?" He asked. Music pounding in the background whispered through the phone as a pair of drunken giggles floated in to her ear. She groaned pulling her phone away from her ear to check the time. "Dor, it's 2 in the fucking morning," She said putting the phone back against her ear. He gave her a cascade of pleases varying in tones and volume until she sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a couple. Text me the address and I'll pull on some clothing." She sighed pushing herself up off her bed kicking her covers away from her warn body. The breeze the covers created stilled against her skin making her shiver. "Oh you are such a life saver! I didn't want to call a cab they're just dreadfully boring." He said in a mocking tone. She grumbled walking over to the closet and pulled a sweatshirt from one of the hangers "Did you have that dream again?" He asked through the muffled sounds of her pulling on her clothing she mumbled something at him. "Trevelyan do stop mumbling it's so un-lady like." earning another wistful sigh from her.   
"Not the same dream but he was in it... it's more of a person to person chat though Dorian." She groaned while pulling on a pair of jeans. Standing back up she shoved her feet into a pair of low top converses. "Text me the address I'm leaving now." She added then hung up. shoving her phone in to her back pocket. He's probably going to berate me again...I can't help it if my subconscious keeps thinking about him. She thought as she pulled her keys from their hook and started her way out of the apartment. She walked to the elevator and slammed the side of her fist into the down key as she thought back to that dream like memory.   
"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret this." He said his voice sliding across her bare shoulders and caressing the tops of her breasts. "Yes, I want this." she said her hands slipping down his shoulders and kneading his back. His hands sitting on her waist tightened and pulled her closer. His hot mouth leaving the softest kisses as he traced her neck line and placed hot open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. She ran a hand through her long red hair and sighed as the door and she marched out of the building and towards the building parking lot. Her Black Mustang stood waiting in the parking lot she click the unlock button and slid into the welcoming smell of her leather seated car. Grumbling some more she pushed the key in the car and started the car. He walked her back towards the wall and after making contact with his knuckles he pushed her hard. Her ass smacked into the wall and he was on her in seconds. Their lips colliding tongues thrashing against each other. Teeth colliding ever so slightly as he pushed her into the wall with his solid body. Their hands exploring each other's body, his hands sliding under the short skirt of her dress and raising it up to her hips. his hands still traveling higher and higher only to stop at her rip cage so he could pull himself away and yank the tight thing from her body. The Oxblood fabric fluttered to the floor a couple inches away from them and he went back to kissing her. She pulled up to the club and honked her horn Dorian walked over to the car and swung the door open with glee, and slipped into the warm interior.  
"Sooooo how was the dream man." He said testing the water with his grumpy roommate. "Dear you really should just tell me, it'll make the car ride go a lot smoother he sighed while crossing his long legs and turning slightly to look at her. She groaned and ruffled her hair again. "I should have put it in a braid before I left.... and it was the same he and I were in bed kissing. Our hands exploring each other's bodies and him leaving little hicky's over my shoulder saying that he was "laying claim" and then you called. Nothing more nothing less, besides didn't you know that this was my last night as a freelance military agent I was really hoping to get some sleep." She smirked as they drove back to their nice apartment. "And you knew I was starting at Inquisition INC. tomorrow so... Why are you drunker than a dwarf after winning the proving's?" She added looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He laughed and waved her comment off with his normal calmness. "I'm not that drunk my dear. Besides I'm pretty sure we aren't talking about me right now." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me more I'm pretty sure there's more to that dream you had." He added giver her knee a little squeeze grumbling while she ignored that comment and just drove on. "Oh come on you know you can tell me anything. Iona come on I know you're just stewing over it trying to analyze that dream till the point where you're going to go crazy." He sighed crossing his arms over his chest giving her a huff.   
"Come on I told you everything... Well I gave you a synopsis I guess, but I didn't leave anything out of it I promise." She sighed while turning into her parking space and turning off the car to end the conversation. "Can we just go to bed now? Cause you're so fucking drunk I'll need to wake you up earlier to make sure you get to your shift tomorrow." She added after hoping out of the car.


End file.
